bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
First Born of the Fallen Ones
Koga Tensei and Seireitou Kawahiru had finally made it to their destination. Before them stood the quinto Arrancar in Takashi Sora's Army, Xerxes Averian. Koga turned back, looking at Seireitou out of the corner of his eyes, "How shall we do this, Master? Should you or I attack, or should we attack as a team?" he asked rather stotic. He then briefly glanced in the direction that Tenyo had been fighting, "I can feel his emotions. He's as worried about my new spiritual energy as I am curious of it. I'd better end this quickly, I don't want him worrying to the point that he gets caught in this." Seireitou looked at the Arrancar and back at Koga, smiling warmly. "He's the quinto, so I doubt he will be able to stand toe-to-toe with me for long. However..." Seireitou jumped back, and smirked, "This is all yours, Kid!" he called out. Koga's eyes slid to meet the Arrancar's, "Alright." he replied to Seireitou. He then stepped forward and drew his blade. A voice called out to him from his newly drawn blade, "Keep your focus. Do not turn back. Do not doubt your new powers. Put your trust solely in me and step forward in defiance of everything you stand against. Step forward in defiance of every evil act in the world. I see your heart, better than any one of the those Seijin Masters. I know your deepest desires and I know your greatest pains. If you will only trust me, I will never allow anyone to hurt you again." said the voice. Koga narrowed his hollowed eyes, "That wasn't Ryūjin Koji..." he thought as he stepped forward, as told, to face Xerxes. Xerxes chuckled alittle, his elder voice evident from the huffing. "I see. So the Seijin give me a child. What cowards." he mocked, drawing his Saber-like Zanpakutō. His entire person was covered in a dense reiatsu, as his look become serious. "Level... 10. I will not take it easy with you." he stated, as he disappeared, reappearing as his knee was sent into Koga's stomach. The First Battle of the Seijin-Arrancar War Begins However, Xerxes' knee was halted with a distinct smack noise. Koga's eyes widened, as he was still standing unharmed even thought the Arrancar's knee was touching him. Again the voice came, "Do not worry about low level attacks. They won't touch you. Your Bōei is strong. Only worry about the high level attacks." it told him. That's when Koga noticed an ability that Dark Koga had used when he was in control was still usable, causing him to grin. "Cero." he muttered under his breath, firing a midnight-purple Cero blast at point blank without a fighting pose. Despite being pushed back, Xerxes allowed his blade to take the brunt of the Cero, receiving no damage himself. He smiled at his blade, and looked back at Koga. "Would you like to know something? Out of all the Arrancar Five, My release is unseen and unheard. Not only this, but... when used, my power allows me to cut up to great distances. Wanna guess how far?" he asked. Koga gave Xerxes a rather menacing look, "Who gives? You're still not taking this seriously." he said, narrowing his eyes. "Go ahead and release your precious sword. I'll show you that it takes more than a fancy ability to cut someone to kill them." he replied, centering his blade. The voice came yet again, "Good. Listen to me. As long as you listen to my voice, I will protect you. You're almost ready...to learn my name." Xerxes gave a small grin, "50 km." he stated, a sense of shock appearing in Koga's face. He raised his blade, as Seireitou yelled out, "Koga! An attack that long could wipe out this entire city!" Koga looked back at Seireitou and then shut his eyes, "Sei-san, do you remember what you asked me on top of the Seijin Temple a few days ago?" he asked. "You said to me, 'Why is the snow white?' and I didn't know. Well I think I know now. The snow is white because it has forgotten it's true color." he explained. "If I'm going to master my powers, I have to fight this guy head on." Seireitou smiled warmly at his answer, as Xerxes prepared to fire off his 50 km-long slash. "And this! Is where the first of a long line of Seijin fall to Sora-tennō!" he yelled, as his arm willed the blade's ability to be fired off. Time seemed to slow down as the attack neared Koga. He began to glow with a distinct red aura and held his sword at his side, as if he were about to draw it. "That's it," came the voice of the sword, "You're ready for this. Face forward and abandon your emotions." Koga did as told, his eyes gaining a glint of red as he did so. "Now, Koga! Give me your orders and call out my name!" the voice roared from within him. "Bring my desires to frutation, Tenbatsu!" Koga declared loudly, causing a tremendous burst of spiritual energy that forced back Xerxes' attack. Quickening of a New Power! Koga's Tenbatsu Proud, Seireitou retained his warm smile, watching as he expected the outcome resulting in Koga's favor. Xerxes seemed annoyed, "Well, my nickname for you is Mister Loudmouth." he mused, preparing to attack again. "I don't know how you've unleashed such a strong attack, however... you are years behind me, child." he said, holding out his free hand as four large clouds of spiritual energy were flying from different directions throughout the area. He laughed his power grew, as well as the darkness of his voice. "Those meatheads were good for something, it seems. Even in death, kukukukuku." Koga focused his spiritual energy into his sword and drew it back, "I may be years behind you, but your past your glory days old man. In fact, I think you've gone senile!" he declared, as his sword gained a red energy aura, "Zaiten Tenshō!" he roared, firing a red wave of energy directly for Xerxes. Merely sidestepping the attack, Xerxes almost felt like giggling. "Senile? Me? No, not quite yet. Now, allow me to explain something. Should you Seijin defeat me, Lord Sora had set up a fail-safe which automatically sends the spiritual power of a deceased Arrancar Five to the next higher-up, and so on. This way... we remain stronger and stronger, until the opponent is unable to stand up to defeat us. This is why we serve Sora. We serves him because he truly understands power, something I cannot repeat for you, or your silver-haired friend over there." he mused, as he cut through the air five times, in rapid succession, sending slashes through the air at break-neck speeds. A blond headed man, obviously the spirit of Tenbatsu, materialized next to Koga in a way that only he and Seireitou could see him. "I will not let you hurt him!" the spirit screamed so that, even thought not visible to Xerxes, the Arrancar still heard his echoing voice. He then burst into red energy which leaped onto Koga's blade, turning gold as it did, "Zaiten Tenshō!" Koga roared again, firing a golden blast wave to meet Xerxes' strikes. Revealing the five slashes to be mere decoys, Xerxes had already appeared at point-blank near Koga, ramming his blade straight through the Seijin's stomach, as blood exploded out backwards, a small trickle of blood spilling down Koga's mouth as a result of this. Xerxes calmly chuckled, "I told you. A mere child such as you, cannot match the power of the Arrancar Five." he boasted, forcibly pulling the blade out, causing more blood to fall out, as Xerxes delivered a kick for Koga's face. Koga caught the Arrancar's foot, "Who the heck are you talking too?!" he roared, holding onto the Arrancar's foot with a firm grip. "Zaiten Tenshō Niōda: Han no Zennōsha!" he screamed as the area surrounding he and Xerxes erupted in a brilliant reddish-white blast wave. Unable to defend against such an attack, Xerxes fell to the ground, leaving a massive smoke trail from the air toward the ground as he crashed with a loud thud. Seireitou looked over to Xerxes, who while was crashed on the ground, was apparently still alive. However, he then turned to Koga, his concern for the fellow Seijin overpowering his curiousity. Koga was panting, though he seemed to fine despite his wound. "I cannot allow myself to be beaten by someone like you." he called out to the Arrancar. Tenbatsu's spirit then spoke to him, "Let go of your pride. It does you no good." it told him. Koga nodded, "But I thought you were going to protect me?" he asked. "This is your first lesson. You think that protection is when someone takes every blow for another. This is foolishness. Your job is to keep a loved one alive. If that means them getting hurt to ensure their survival, it must be so. You have to learn to work with your inability, not against it. I could protect you from the first strike, but not the second. I cannot sit around and mope about this. You're still alive, so I must keep my priorities on keeping you that way; not tending to your cut." the spirit explained. Koga centered his blade again and Tenbatsu continued talking, "Let me be your eyes. We're a team. You cannot do all the fighting just because you have a spirit body and I reside in a sword. Focus and let me do the work." it commanded. Koga closed his eyes and released another burst of reiatsu. "I'm ready, Tenbatsu." he said aloud. Though slowly, Xerxes staggered to his feet, covered in blood and bruises. "I do not... believe in God... but as you Seijin would say in this situation... it appears that God has forsaken me." he confessed, as he attempted to raise his blade. He charged forward, preparing to cut down Koga for the kill. Seemingly of it's own will, Koga's sword jerked to the right, parrying the oncoming blade. He then put his finger to Xerxes' chest, "Arrancar, earlier I showed you use for one of your kind's own techniques. Now I shall show you another." he said, charging black energy at his fingertip with a purple outline to it. "Cero Oscuras!" he declared, firing the blast at point blank. Death of an Arrancar Five... Xerxes felt the Cero plow through him, as he fell to Koga's feet with a thud. "So... this... is it... huh?" he rendered, as his eyes closed, his hair turning gray to indicate his death. Koga panted for a few moments and slowly let a smile cross over his face, "We did it, Tenbatsu." he said, sealing his sword. He then looked towards Seireitou and smiled warmly, despite the seeming coldness of his Hollow-like eyes. Before long, their teammates arrived at their location. Tōkaru, along with the Tensei group and fellow Seijin, had all entered the battle site. Seireitou smirked, "Well, I guess that's One down, Four to go." Renge looked from the dead Arrancar back to Koga, "He...he did this?" he thought, shocked. Kento crossed his arms and looked towards the sky. Koga, however, was not fooled, "Remember Sei, the power of this Arrancar just went towards the higher up. There is no way, even if we manage to kill the next one, that we'll be able to beat the top two at our level. We need some major training...though we have no time." he said. "Perhaps..." Seireitou agreed, and smirked. "Well, for now. Let's head back to the Seijin Temple, they are probably expecting a report." Koga nodded and opened a Senkaimon to Soul Society, "Let's go." Seireitou repeated the action, entering inside with the others. Category:Roleplay